


The Storm in the Tree

by Kotu2020



Series: Trails of Ethernios Chronicles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom/sub, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Names, Smut, War, heavyplot, more added later, semikidnapping, sub hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotu2020/pseuds/Kotu2020
Summary: Following the adventures of Hyunjin, San, and Juyeon. The two l find themselves in an interesting dilemma. An unexpected marriage, soul binding, and an upcoming war is the result of their steamy night. Now they must face a world coming into a new era.Can they survive the onslaught, the consequences? Will they make do to their new arrangements? Will San and Juyeon see Hyunjin more than a pet?Find out in this new story The Storm in the Tree!Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you!
Relationships: Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin, Choi San/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), other - Relationship
Series: Trails of Ethernios Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Storm in the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers!
> 
> I hope y'all are having a wonderful day!
> 
> This chapter is to help give you some insight into the story!
> 
> If you hadn't read Arena of Lust, it's fine there aren't many details that will transfer. Though it is a direct sequel to that smut Oneshot!
> 
> Now without further ado!

The Main cast! 

Hwang Hyunjin:

Spellsword

Very versed in both magic and sword skill.

Element- Lighting and Water. (Though he has a certain level of mastery in all elements)

He was the personal advisor for the King of the Bang Dynasty. He is renowned for being the ace in the kingdom. A champion for many. Using his love for dance to amplify his magic and skills.

Accidentally creating a new form of magic in the process.

His skill in magic was so well known even the grand mage thought he was a reasonable replacement.

He is kind-hearted, respectful, loving, and playful. Though he is a bit overdramatic and bratty.

Choi San:

Vanguard

Versed in war hammers

Element- Fire and Earth

He is a strong warrior of the northlands of AuroHold. A vanguard to Captain Hoonjoong of the Ateez crew and King of Aurohold.

He lived in the Geum Kingdom but later was adopted into the Ateez crew. They laid siege to the capital of AuroHold, Aurora, and dethroned the king. Hoonjoong taking the mantel soon after.

He mastered Fire and Earth magic in his time on Geum, later learning spirit magic. Mastering the ways of the beast.

He is tough, wild, free-spirited. He has an inner beast inside of him. Allowing him to harness unprecedented power and strength.

Lee Juyeon:

Paladin

Versed in sword skills, mostly the long sword

Element- Ice and Air

He is the right hand of King Lee of Apollon. He is a paladin with a cool touch.

He lived in DrakkHold learning the ways of Ice before moving to The Wild Lands to learn Air. Once mastered he traveled through Etherious to fight evil beings that corrupted the world. 

Later finding himself in Apollon and entering a tournament, Winning and being named a general for the royal army. Reforming the army into the light-bringers after the new king ruled.

He is calm, collected, and resourceful. He is a silent warrior. He was a general for the light-bringers, a Paladin, guarding all things holy. 

The WORLD: 

Bang Dynasty:(Stray Kids) The centermost kingdom. Has a lot of traditions due to past leadership, though under King Bang it has become more progressive.

The Republic of Titanum: (Big Hit) The most influential, they are split into multiple provinces. Each city is governed by a group. The capital is home to the powerful BTS, they lead the republic in fairness, though in recent years they have been expanding.

AuroHold:(Ateez) The free form people of the northeast. They are cool to the touch and ruthless. Alternating a pirate life and a Viking barbarian

Neo Central Tribes:(NCT) The neo-tribal lands were once the SM lands, but with NCT winning the civil war, they unified the nomads into one, finally settling in. Though Taeyong is looking to expand.

Geum Kingdom:(YG)the desert wealth kingdom. They may not have a lot of cities but they have the desert filled with gold and other minerals. Allowing them to gain power through wealth.

Wild Lands:(P nation) the Jungle Kingdom, the people are wild and free. They are rather lax, many other kingdoms look down on them for being savage. Though they don't care, living free in their dense forest.

Apollon: (TBZ) the kingdom of light, they are knights of justice. A people for righteousness. They have a lot of immigration due to their large amount of forts protecting the kingdom

RiverSide: (RBW) the hermit kingdom, they keep to themselves, and are a peaceful kingdom. Being in the middle of more aggressive kingdoms, they can prevent war by being in the way

DrakkHold: (Starship) the dwarven nation, they are fierce with armor and weapons, forging the very best in the world. They are rather peaceful due to them being away from everyone/

Mist Realm: (Dream Catcher)The mysterious foreign realm. They came from beyond the mist and quickly marked their foothold. Showing everyone just how strong and unknown the world outside their little lands are

Individual Cities and Castles

StoneKeep:(Got7) Military Keep- they ceded from the JYP union, causing stray kids to gain power. They are individuals and mercenaries only helping for the right price

FrostHold Province:(Astro) Northern City- They settled north to find an ancient artifact, BH republic forcefully colonized their city

SIL CIty(KARD) Eastern City- They are protectors of the world tree, making sure to guard it. They allied with the Bang Dynasty after The republic tried to forcefully annex them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I may add more character posts or I may not! depends on how lazy I am! 
> 
> Though if people ask for more I may add them throughout the story as little breaks and get to know individual characters!
> 
> Now, no further distractions! Off to the world and setting of this world!
> 
> I made a map to better illustrate for y'all!
> 
> The world is called Ethernios!
> 
> Now I will say this, many of the groups may change depending on the story and some have already changed during the lore of the story! 
> 
> If you don't see your favorite group or company. Worry not as they could change later! This is a prototype haha! 
> 
> If you'd like I could also add more stuff. So, Y'all can understand the world-building better! But, it will be told throughout the story!
> 
> I just figured this to be essential to get into the flow of the story better and understand the world these characters live in!
> 
> And maybe y'all can catch the subtle world-building and lore that I'll sprinkle throughout!
> 
> I hope y'all can enjoy this new project!
> 
> The Storm in the Tree coming soon to a Fanfic site near you!  
> To find the map follow me on twitter! :)  
> Or you can find the fic on wattpad!
> 
> https://twitter.com/mini_kotu


End file.
